Morning Dad
by italianangel38
Summary: Rafe and Evelyn are happily married with two kids, but a string of events lead their son Danny to find out the truth about his father, which was kept secret from him all these years. Updated chapter 5
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my first Pearl Harbor fic so be nice. Please R&R for me thanx.   
Background for my story: Evelyn and Rafe son Danny (like in the movie) is 18, he has a younger sister Megan who's 17 (her father is Rafe). OK that's it!  
  
"Megan, you'll be late for school is you don't leave right now!" Evelyn calls.  
  
"I'm coming." Megan comes into the kitchen, she looks just like her mother dark hair framing her face, her skin the same silky color as he mothers, but she has her father's eyes. "I don't see why I have to finish off this year, I know everything I can know."   
  
"So you can know even more then you do and make sure you know it well." Rafe answers for Evelyn coming in from outside. "Morning." He says giving Evelyn a kiss.  
  
"Morning, is Danny out there with you?"   
  
"That he is, showing him how to work the farm like a real man." Rafe replies, he doesn't fly anymore unless it's for fun, so he could settle down to have a family.  
  
"That's good, call Danny in, I need him to drive Megan to school." Evelyn tells him  
  
"Mom I don't need a ride."   
  
"It's raining outside, I don't want you getting sick." Evelyn says sternly  
  
Megan looks at her father for help, Rafe shrugs "I can't help you there, but have a great day at school." He kisses her on the head and goes out to get Danny.  
  
Danny walks in a minute later. "Come on Meg, you ready?" Danny looks like his real father, the same dark eyes and strong features, he has dark hair like his mother and sister though.  
  
"Yes, let's go."   
  
"Thanks Danny." Megan says getting out of the car.  
  
"I'll be back here to pick you up after school." Danny replies  
  
"Don't bother, I'll get a ride with Michael."   
  
"I'll be here, I don't want you getting in a car with him." Danny tells her protectively   
  
"Fine. I'll see you later." Megan waves and then joins her friends  
  
"Hey Megan, you're so lucky you get a ride to school from your brother, my father drove me." Anna tells her  
  
"Danny only agrees so he can see what I'm up to." Megan replies  
  
"Meg, come on. You know you prefer Danny driving you to your father." Elizabeth says  
  
Megan's eyes widened "I need you both to do me a favor."   
  
"No, Meg, I'm not going to lie to anyone." Elizabeth says  
  
"Just my brother, and you wont be lying, just stall him after school long enough so I can find Michael." Megan pleads "Please? Anna come on."   
  
"Fine, last time though, you hear me?" Anna agrees  
  
"Thank you so much." Megan shuts her locker. "Come on let's get to class."   
  
"Hey" Michael wraps his arms around Megan when she came into class.   
  
"Michael." Megan says blushing "Not here."   
  
"You're cute when you blush. But all right not here." He lets go. "We still going out after school?"  
  
"Yes, you have to meet me around back though."   
  
"Danny's supposed to pick you up?" Michael asks knowingly   
  
"Yes he is and he doesn't want me in a car with you."   
  
"Well tell him not to worry I'll never let anything happen to my girl."  
  
"If it were only as easy as that." Megan replies taking her seat.  
  
********************  
  
"Hello ladies, either of you know where Meg is?" Danny asks pulling up in front of the school  
  
Anna and Elizabeth glance at each other nervously. "She's staying after for a club." Anna says tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously  
  
Suspicious Danny asks "Oh yea? Which one?"   
  
"The…uh….newspaper?" Elizabeth asks trying to make it sound more like a statement  
  
"But if Megan is always trying to get out of going to school, why would she stay longer to go to a club?" Danny asks  
  
Anna gets frustrated "OK so she went home with Michael, they were going to go out after school." Anna exclaims feeling caught  
  
"I thought so. Where are they going?"  
  
"We really don't know, she wouldn't tell us, she knows how bad liars we are." Elizabeth says  
  
"So where would they go?" Danny asks annoyed.  
  
"I don't know, the café? Maybe they went driving." Anna suggests  
  
"What about his house?"   
  
"No." Anna shakes her head. "They know you'd go there. And Meg is smarter then that."   
  
"Go inside and wait for you rides both of you, it looks like it's about to rain again." Danny instructs them, they nod and go inside.  
  
********************  
  
"Michael where are we going?" Megan asks looking around   
  
"How about the Ridge?" Michael suggests  
  
"What are we going to do to there….it's about to rain any minute." She side glances at Michael. "Michael no."   
  
"Meg, do you really think of me as that kind of guy?" Michael asks frustrated pulling the car over and getting out  
  
"No, but my brother he doesn't approve of you, the way you acted last year and-" Megan replies getting out and going to him  
  
"That was last year!" Michael shouts  
  
"Michael don't yell at me." Megan yells back.  
  
"You listen to him, over me!"  
  
"He's my brother what am I supposed to do!?" Megan asks "I'm not going to do this, fight with you."   
  
He grabs her arm and wrenches it, "I'm not going to fight." He growls "But you're going to listen."   
  
"Michael you're hurting me!" Megan exclaims as he tightens his grip  
  
"You take his word over mine, I'm supposed to be your boyfriend."   
  
"Danny is just trying to protect me."   
  
"Like your father and mother are?" Michael asks angry  
  
"What are you talking about?" Megan asks hotly  
  
"Oh don't act like you don't know."   
  
"Know what?" Megan shouts  
  
"Don't yell at me." He twists her wrist and pulls her closer. "Danny isn't your real brother, you mother is a whore and slept with Danny's real father, who by the way was your father's best friend. Then Danny, your brother's father that is got killed in Japan and on top secret mission, he took two bullets to his chest because of your father's own stupid actions. Your father got his best friend killed and then just stepped in as father."   
  
"You're a damn liar." Megan says evenly   
  
"DON'T! " Michael slams her against the truck "Call me a liar. Go on ask your mom, haven't you ever wondered why your brother only looks like your mother and not your father? My father flied with your father and Danny I know the truth!"   
  
"Get away from me!" Megan yells wrestling herself out of his grip. It starts to rain as Megan walks away.  
  
"Get in the truck Megan." Michael yells "You can't walk home from here."   
  
"I'm not getting into the truck with you."   
  
"It's at least a mile and a half to get home from here get in!" Michael yells, Megan doesn't even turn around and continues walking cradling her wrist. Her head pounding from hitting it on the truck along with her back.  
  
"Fine walk then, get sick. See if I care!" Michael yells, he gets in his car starts it up and drives away.  
  
Megan shivers it was a long way home from here."  
  
******************  
  
"Mom! Dad! Mom!" Danny runs into his house shouting  
  
"Danny what's wrong? Where's Megan?" Evelyn runs in followed by Rafe.  
  
"Megan got a ride home with Michael and I've looked all over and I can't find either of them."   
  
"Rafe it's pouring out she's going to get sick." Evelyn says  
  
"Come on Danny, let's go look for her." Rafe grabs his coat. "Evelyn you stay in the house in case she comes back."   
  
********************  
  
Megan coughs as she makes her way down the road, she's soaked to the bone. She thinks about what Michael has told her and wonders if any of it is true. Danny didn't look like their father at all.   
  
Megan looks up and catches site of some houses, she had about another 15-20 minutes to go before she got home. She shivered she didn't even know what she was going to say when she got home. What if it was true?  
  
*********************  
  
"Meg!" Rafe walked into a diner looking for her. It was starting to get dark out.   
  
"She's not in the store." Danny tells Rafe  
  
"I don't think she's in town. And your mother hasn't heard anything yet, she's been calling all of Megan's friends."   
  
"I don't get it Dad, she's never done this before, just not come home." Danny says  
  
"I know, that's what worries me. Let's start for home." Rafe tells him  
  
********************  
  
"Anything?" Evelyn asks as they walk inside the front door.  
  
Danny sits at the table and Rafe leans on the counter and shakes his head. "What about her friends? Did they say something?"   
  
"Michael came by his house and left" Evelyn says "Megan wasn't with him." She says tearing up  
  
"Don't cry, Evie. We'll find her." Rafe assures her  
  
"It's nearly dark out, where is she?" Evelyn asks sitting across from Danny. "And the rain hasn't let up."   
  
"We have to think about this, where she would go, I thought she went home with Michael." Rafe says  
  
"She did, that's what Anna and Elizabeth told me" Danny replies  
  
"They both told me the same." Evelyn confirms she looks up as Megan's form appears in the doorway. "Megan!" Evelyn rushes over to her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Megan shrugs her mother off. Megan's face is pale, and she is completely soaked through.  
  
"Go and take off those clothes and change into dry ones and we'll talk." Evelyn instructs her  
  
Megan nods and returns a few minutes later, in dry clothes the wet ones in tow. Evelyn takes them and hangs them so they can dry.  
  
Megan stand warily in the doorway.   
  
"Megan, where were you?" Rafe asks   
  
"I got a ride home with Michael and we got into a fight so I got out of the car and walked home." Megan answers him softly  
  
"From where?" Rafe asks   
  
"The uh the Ridge."   
  
"That's over a mile away." Evelyn exclaims  
  
"I know and I'm sorry I made you worry, I should of just listened to you Danny." Megan cries  
  
"Hey, hey come sit down." Rafe pulls out a chair "Is this about you two fighting?"   
  
"Sort of uh." Megan mumbles hoarsely pulling her sleeves over her hands  
  
Danny notices and speaks up for the first time. "What happened to your arm?"   
  
"No-nothing, it's nothing."   
  
Rafe gently takes her arm and pulls up her sleeve and reveals the bruise left on her arm. He exhales and closes his eyes, Evelyn gasps. Danny jumps up "I'll kill him."   
  
"Danny, Danny sit down your not going to do anything foolish." Rafe orders him  
  
"Megan what happened?" Evelyn asks  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Megan replies tearing up.  
  
"Megan." Rafe says sensing it's bigger then Michael hurting her.  
  
"Michael uh told me about Danny." She says standing up and edging towards the doorway.  
  
"What about Danny?" Rafe asks glancing at Danny  
  
"Not that Danny, your best friend Danny." Megan gets out.  
  
"The one I'm named after?" Danny asks innocently not knowing what was really going on.  
  
Rafe and Evelyn get uneasy and don't know what to say. Megan takes this opportunity to leave the kitchen and go to her room.  
  
Rafe rubs his eyes and looks at Evelyn for help. "I guess it's time Rafe." Evelyn says   
  
Rafe nods. "Danny, we need to tell you something……"   
  
Megan winces as she hears Danny start yelling, she couldn't understand about what though, then Danny's door slams shut as Evelyn pleads with him to open it. Megan's door opens she doesn't turn around though and lays there facing the wall in the dark.  
  
The light flicks on and Rafe sits on her bed. "Meg." He says softly  
  
"Is it true?" Megan asks still facing the wall.  
  
"That I'm not Danny's father? Yes." Rafe admits "I don't know what Michael told you, do you want to know the truth?"  
  
"My life is a lie isn't it?" Megan asks rolling over  
  
"No of course not." Rafe licks his lips. "A long times ago, I met your mom. I was 25. It was love at first sight. We started to date not to long after we met. I left two and a half months into our relationship to fight in Britain. Voluntarily. My plane was shot down and everyone had thought I died. Danny and your mother went to each other for comfort and fell in love. Danny was my only family, and I thought I had lost him, when I came back, alive and they were together." Rafe pauses and watches his daughter's reaction, she's captivated by the story.  
  
"I had to live with the fact that the women I loved was with my best friend. You know about the attack on Pearl Harbor right?"   
  
Megan nods "You fought in it, that's why you were awarded all those metal for doing so good."   
  
Rafe smiles "That's right, Danny and I shot down 7 planes we along with a select few were the only pilots with combat experience, so we were asked to come on a top secret mission in Japan. I talked to you mother before I left and she told me she's always love me but would marry Danny because she was pregnant with his child."  
  
Megan nods, looking at Rafe waiting for him to finish.   
  
"The mission was dangerous we knew we had a better chance of dying then living. We had to bomb Japan then fly to China but be careful not to land where there were Japanese camps. We ran out of fuel and landed in a Japanese camp. The Japanese had gotten Danny strung up and were taking him away, I couldn't let them do that so I grabbed a gun and started shooting at them from where I was laying on the floor. I ran out of bullets and the guns were turned on me. Danny took the bullets for me he died in my arms right after I told him he was going to be a father. His last words to me were "No you are.". Your mother and I got married had Danny and not to much longer had you." Rafe says "We were only trying to protect you."   
  
"I know, I wish I hadn't found out the way I did." Megan replies  
  
"I wish that you hadn't found out that way too. Now, it's your turn, tell me what happened today." He tells her softly  
  
Megan takes a deep breath "Michael and I were driving and he wanted to go to the Ridge, and I told him I didn't want to and he got mad and pulled over saying he couldn't believe I thought he was that kind of guy. And he was getting angry, and he grabbed my wrist and twisted it, and told me that I shouldn't be listening to Danny about how Danny doesn't trust him. I asked him what I was supposed to do, Danny's only trying to protect me. The he said like your mother and father are and told me that your not Danny's father and got his real father killed."  
  
Megan pauses. "I said he was a liar and he got so angry he shoved me and I hit into the truck. Then he told me to get into the car and I refused and started to walk home and he left. That's what happened."   
  
Evelyn walks in with a bandage in her hands and sits down next to Rafe. "Here let me." Rafe takes the bandage and wraps Megan's wrist in it.  
  
"Your burning up." Evelyn says feeling Megan's head. "Does it hurt anywhere else?"   
  
"I hit my head and back too." Megan says weakly   
  
"All right, lay down." Evelyn instructs. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She leaves.  
  
Before Rafe leaves he turns "Your going to be all right, your strong." He says more to himself then to her.  
  
"I'll be fine Dad." Megan assures him.  
  
*****************  
  
"Evelyn she'll be all right, right?" Rafe asks  
  
"She should be fine, it doesn't look like anything is too extensive. I can't believe this could happen though. I never thought Michael would hurt her, and I can't believe they both know the truth now."   
  
"I'm supposed to protect my children though." Rafe protests "And my little girl comes home, bruised, soaked and knows the one thing that can change her life."   
  
"She's 17, she's bound to hear things that can change her life, and getting hurt none of us could of helped that." Evelyn reasons with him  
  
"Evelyn, did you see her? She was scared to talk to me. She was scared to come into her own house, and Danny he just found out his father isn't his own. What's going to happen?" Rafe sits down  
  
"What's going to happen is up in the air. But what we're going to do, is be there to answer any questions they have and to help Danny get past this, he grew to know you as a father everything you taught him can't be erased in a single instant. And you'll have to be there for Megan because her trust in boys her age may be destroyed and you'll have to show her it's ok to trust. They'll be ok both of them"   
  
Rafe smiles "What would I do with out you?"   
  
"I don't know. What would I do with out you?" Evelyn asks kissing him  
  
********************  
  
"Meg?" Danny walks into her room  
  
"Hey Danny."   
  
"You're awake?"   
  
"I couldn't sleep if I tried too."   
  
"I know the feeling."He sits down "I'm 18 I'm supposed to be a man, and I just broke down like that."   
  
"Danny you just found out the biggest thing ever. I think your reaction was normal. Besides you are a man you finished school and did good, now your learning everything about working a farm and being good at it so one day when you have your own family you can do it right. That sounds like a man to me."   
  
"Always the voice of reason." Danny muses "How are you doing?"   
  
"I'll live."   
  
"I know, so what do we do now?"   
  
"With what we just found out?" Megan asks  
  
"Yea."   
  
"I don't know about you, but my family is still intact, and that includes you."   
  
"Yea but your not on the outside, mom and dad are your biological parents."  
  
"They're also the same people that raised you from birth and gave you moral and priorities and taught you everything you know." Megan protests   
  
"I just need to think Meg." Danny says getting up. "Get some sleep."   
  
Megan nods and Danny leaves as Evelyn walks in. "Let's see what's going on with you." She sits down. "You still have a fever. And you've got a bump on your head where you hit it. Let me see your wrist."  
  
"Is Dad ok?" Megan asks quietly   
  
Evelyn looks up "You're father will be just fine. Ok your wrist looks like only a sprain, did you get hurt anywhere else?"  
  
"My back." Megan tells her  
  
"OK tell me if anything hurts." Evelyn runs her hands over Megan's back, Megan winces from time to time if Evelyn touches a bruise. "It doesn't look so bad it should heal in a few days." She assures. "Get some sleep, we'll see how your feeling in the morning."   
  
Evelyn walks out and is surprised to see Rafe standing outside her room. "She's going to be fine."   
  
"I know. I heard.Let's go to sleep." He takes her hand   
  
***********************  
  
"Megan, why are you up already?" Evelyn asks surprised the next morning  
  
"I couldn't sleep anymore."   
  
"Are you in any pain?" Rafe asks as Evelyn puts some food in front of Megan.  
  
"A little." Megan answers carefully so she doesn't alarm her parents.  
  
Danny come downstairs then. "Good morning Danny." Evelyn says when he walks in.  
  
Danny stands back a little with his hands in his pockets "Morning Mom, Meg." He looks to his father. "Morning Dad." He says, his way of saying everything is ok.  
  
Rafe nods and smiles. "Morning Son."   
  
  
OK that's my story, should I add anymore? I don't know it may just be good the way it is. If you want more I'll add it. Please R&R thanx! 


	2. I Love You Not

OK so I decided to continue and thanx for the reviews and I guess I should clear a few things up. First I know they didn't show a girl when Danny was little but that's the fiction part, she could of been with a relative or something, second there were a lot of pilots on the mission to Japan so (in my mind at least) Michael's father was just a pilot that never got named. OK that's it please R&R for me thanx!  
  
"I want you to go back to bed and lie down." Evelyn tells Megan  
  
"Mom-" Megan starts to protest  
  
"Listen to your mother." Rafe cuts her off seeming stressed  
  
Megan looks curiously at her father but obliges and leaves  
  
"Danny you too." Rafe says quietly   
  
"Sure" Danny replies as confused as Megan was and left.  
  
"Rafe what are we going to do? I don't want Megan to go back to school is Michael is still there."  
  
"We can't just pull her out of her school, and she's almost done with it."   
  
"They have classes together." Evelyn replies  
  
"We need to be sensible about this. We can tell the teachers to watch out and keep and eye on her." Rafe reasons  
  
"They can't do that the entire school day and don't you think she'd start to notice?"   
  
"What do you want me to do Evelyn?" Rafe asks  
  
"I don't know, we should talk to Michael's parents first. Maybe we can come to a sensible conclusion with all of this."   
  
"Is that what you want to do?"   
  
"Yes." Evelyn nods   
  
"Then that's what we'll do." Rafe states "Tomorrow when Megan is back at school."   
  
Megan couldn't hear her mother's reply from where she was sitting on the steps   
  
"What are you doing?" Danny asks  
  
"Shh." Megan hushes him  
  
"Meg, you can't listen in on-"  
  
"This is all my fault." Megan says and runs up the stairs to her room.  
  
"It's not your fault." Danny opens the door to Megan's room  
  
"It doesn't matter what you tell me, but don't worry everything will be ok."   
  
Danny eyes Megan "How do you mean?"   
  
"Don't worry about it Danny." Megan smiles  
  
"Not telling me to worry makes me worry even more." Danny mutters leaving her room  
  
*******************  
  
"How are you feeling?" Evelyn asks coming in later that afternoon  
  
"Anxious to get back to school, I don't like just sitting around at home like this."   
  
"Just yesterday you were asking to stay home."   
  
"I know but, well everyday is a new day." Megan replies  
  
"Let me see your wrist." Evelyn says looking at her daughter curiously "It looks better then it did yesterday, the swelling went down." Evelyn observes  
  
"I feel better too."   
  
"Your head doesn't hurt? Nothing?"   
  
"Not at all." Megan lies  
  
"All right, I'll be back later." Evelyn says getting up  
  
"What is it?" Rafe asks coming inside  
  
"She says she's feeling great and she's anxious to get back to school tomorrow." Evelyn replies  
  
"And that's not a good thing?"  
  
"Rafe, she has to be lying."   
  
"Well, let's give her the benefit of the doubt and believe her."   
  
"Maybe." Evelyn stirs the food on the stove.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think that's the first time Michael ever hit her? I mean it seems so odd for him to just do that."   
  
"I don't know Evie, we have to wait for Megan to come to us, we can't force her to do or say anything." Rafe tells her  
  
"All right." Evelyn agrees "Where's Danny?"  
  
"Outside working, he really knows what he's doing out there."   
  
"He must of learned it from it father." Evelyn smiles at Rafe  
  
"Must of." Rafe muses "I'll be back soon I have to go to the store to pick up something, you need anything?"   
  
"No, just don't be late for dinner."  
  
"I would never." Rafe assures her.  
  
******************  
  
Rafe is paying for his purchase when he sees Mr. Lennon (Michael's father a/n: that name was never in the movie I just made it up) "Anthony. "  
  
"Rafe McCawley (is that right?) long time no see man." Anthony shakes his hand  
  
"You've been seeing a lot of my daughter though I would imagine."   
  
"As you have been with my son. How is Megan? She didn't come around today." Anthony asks  
  
"At home, she stayed home from school today."   
  
"Nothing too serious, I hope."   
  
Surprised at this Rafe asks "Michael didn't tell you about yesterday?"  
  
"What about yesterday?"   
  
"Megan and Michael, they had a fight."   
  
Anthony chuckles "Teen love, ah well they'll get over it."   
  
"I don't think Megan has the intentions of going back out with your son."   
  
Anthony lets out a low whistle "Whoa that serious huh? Oh well they'll be more to come."   
  
"I don't think you understand the serious nature of their fight." Rafe says accusingly  
  
"Apparently I don't if you are standing here accusing me" Anthony says evenly   
  
"Your son, hurt my daughter. She came home last night soaked after walking home from the Ridge. Michael had twisted her wrist and pushed Megan against the truck. She hit her head and hurt her back."   
  
"My son would never do such a thing." Anthony confirms  
  
"He did, I don't know what kind of morals or what have you that you teach your son but hurting a girl is not acceptable."   
  
"Do not preach to me on how to raise my own children." Anthony says his voice rising. "Maybe Michael saw it fit to correct your daughter, she's got a rebellious nature and quite a mouth on her I might add she speaks her mind freely."   
  
"About as freely as your son speaks his own."   
  
"What are you trying to say Rafe? I don't like guessing games."   
  
"Your son told Megan about Danny's real father he had a colorful way of saying it as well, saying I was responsible." Rafe says angrily   
  
"Is that what this is about? Your pride? You don't want to be to blame for Danny's death. Guess what Rafe. Had you not been firing the gun of yours Danny wouldn't of had to take a bullet for you."   
  
"You would of rather been prisoners to the Japanese, I can imagine that to be a worse fate."   
  
"About as bad as getting your best friend killed." Anthony sneers  
  
"Tell your son to keep away from Megan and if he doesn't I'll take measures to make sure he does."   
  
"I'll make sure that Michael stays away from Megan only for the reason that I don't want him associating with your family." Anthony turns his back on Rafe and leaves.  
  
Rafe grabs his stuff and leaves for home.   
  
***************  
  
"Rafe? What's wrong?" Evelyn asks  
  
"Don't worry about it." Rafe grunts  
  
Abandoning the food a concerned Evelyn walks over to Rafe "Tell me what happened, I know something did."   
  
"I saw Anthony Lennon at the store."   
  
"Michael's father?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"And you talked to him."   
  
Rafe nods and recounts the argument  
  
"Well, perhaps Michael will really stay clear of Megan now."   
  
"Hopefully."   
  
"Rafe, please tell me you don't blame yourself for Danny's death, it couldn't of been helped and though I hate to say this, if you had been captured, you all would of been killed anyway. So at least some of you were able to get out."  
  
"I wish, he hadn't died, but I can't help but say my life has worked out for the best."   
  
"As did mine. Just look at our family." Evelyn smiles "Come on let's eat dinner."   
  
*****************  
  
The next morning Danny pulls up in front of Megan's school and shuts off the car.   
  
"Why did you shut the car?" Megan asks  
  
"Do me a favor." Danny says  
  
"That's how this all started yesterday." Megan jokes, seeing Danny is serious. "OK what?"  
  
"Don't talk to Michael today, I know you're planning on doing that."   
  
"I can't promise you anything. I have to see how everything goes." Megan says and gets out before Danny could protest any more.  
  
"Megan! Where were you yesterday? I was so worried your parents hadn't found you. Michael was so worried about you yesterday." Anna gushes when Megan goes to her locker  
  
"Michael and I broke up" Megan replies  
  
"I don't think Michael knows about that." Elizabeth says softly  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause he's coming this way." Elizabeth replies   
  
Megan turns around but doesn't say anything.   
  
"Meg! I'm so glad your all right." Michael greets her.  
  
"We're not going out anymore, so don't bother to try and sweet talk me."   
  
"Maybe we should go." Anna whispers  
  
"No. Stay, this wont take long."   
  
"I think they should leave." Michael says   
  
"Did I ask you what you think?" Megan asks sharply   
  
"Why are you mad at me?" Michael snaps  
  
"Maybe cause of this." Megan pulls up her sleeve. Anna and Elizabeth gasp.   
  
"Can you two leave." Michael says to both of them. Anna and Elizabeth walk away slowly so they could hear what's going on.  
  
Michael takes Megan's other hand and pulls her down the hall. "Stop!" Megan exclaims   
  
"What should we do?" Elizabeth asks  
  
"Do you think Michael hurt her?"   
  
"Well why else would Meg show it to him like that?" Anna asks "Do you think Danny is still here?"   
  
"That's even if he drove her today." Elizabeth points out "And no I don't"   
  
"We have to get someone." Anna exclaims worried  
  
"Mr. Mathers! His classroom is right over there." Elizabeth and Anna hurry off.  
  
***********  
  
"Michael stop! Let go of me!"  
  
"You told your father what happened!" Michael yells pulling her into an empty classroom   
  
"Of course I did, I came home soaked and bruised what did you want me to say? Oh it was nothing. How did you know I told him anyway?"  
  
"Your father saw my father at a store yesterday and they had it out."  
  
"So I guess your in trouble and that's why your so angry. Isn't it?" Megan asks hotly  
  
"I can't see you anymore."   
  
"I can't either, but I don't see the loss." Megan retorts  
  
"You know it's your mouth that gets you into all this trouble, that's your problem." Michael says menacingly stepping closer to her.  
  
"Your not worth it, I'm not going to waste my time anymore, it should of been the last straw the first time you grabbed me, but you convinced me otherwise, so I'm going to be smart. Yesterday that's it, it was the second and last time you try that with me. I'm not doing this anymore."   
  
"Don't walk away from me!" Michael yells grabbing her arm.   
  
"Is this how your going to do it with all your future girlfriends? Your wife? Maybe even your kids?" Megan asks and Michael raises his hand.   
  
OK I'm stopping here, to be continued….lol I'm cruel….ok so was it any good? Please R&R thanx! 


	3. Turning The Tables

Hey thanx for all the reviews on the previous chapter and sorry for the delay with this one. OK I realize now there was a character named Anthony but I hadn't meant for it to be the Anthony in my story, my bad. But you guys always point those things out lol so anyway sorry for that. Please R&R thanx!  
OK I don't know why this chapter got cut off I think I fixed it, I've had some trouble uploading this one.  
  
"I don't understand girls." Mr. Mathers asks breathlessly as he hurried to keep up with them. "Michael? He's such a good student, I never would think him capable of something as serious as you both are accusing him."  
  
"I know it's hard to believe, but the least you can give us is the benefit of the doubt" Anna pleads  
  
"Very Well." Mr. Mathers consents to their wishes  
  
"I think they went this way." Elizabeth rushes off  
  
***************  
  
"Don't just stand there Michael. Don't give an empty threat." Megan warns   
  
"What are you talking about?" Michael sneers  
  
"Don't threaten me and try to intimidate me with an empty threat say what you mean!" Megan yells, immediately regretting saying her words seeing the anger building up in Michael. She screamed out of pain when his hand connected with the side of her face on her cheekbone. Megan still stood her ground.  
  
"Last time right? You're not as bright as you let people think you are Meg." Michael laughs  
  
*************  
  
"Girls, the art hall way is under renovation, I highly doubt anyone would be down here." Mr. Mathers reasons  
  
"I swear they came down this way." Elizabeth confirms  
  
"I believe you may of though they did but-" Mr. Mathers stops mid-sentence when he is interrupted by a scream. "Stay back." He warns running off in the direction of the scream.  
  
As the three of them neared closer they could hear muffled shouts, obvious that an argument was taking place.   
  
"Megan I swear I'll-" Michael looks up shocked when his 5th period teacher walked in the door. "Mr. Mathers" He laughs nervously  
  
Mr. Mathers looks grimly between Michael and Megan. "Are you all right Megan?"   
  
She nods, and attempts a smile to assure. Her right cheekbone a bright red color where he had hit her. Anna and Elizabeth had been standing awkwardly in the doorway, but now ran in to Megan's side.  
  
"So would either of you like to tell me what's going on in here."   
  
"Nothing." Michael tells his teacher giving a piercing look at Megan.   
  
"Nothing." Mr. Mathers muses "Megan do you have anything to add to nothing?"   
  
"No sir." Megan replies softly looking straight at him.  
  
Mr. Mathers is caught by surprise if he hadn't heard the scream himself, he would of believed her. "Then would you like to tell me what happened?"   
  
"Michael and I had an argument as I'm sure you heard. I went to leave and he tried to detain me and I jumped back and I hit my face on the side of the door." Megan answers, Michael looks on smugly  
  
"Is this true Michael?"   
  
"Just like she said." Michael shrugs   
  
Mr. Mathers looks unbelievingly at the two students. "In my office now."   
  
*****************  
  
Mr. Mathers hangs up the phone "Neither of your parents are home." He informs them as Megan and Michael shift uncomfortably in his cramped office connected to his classroom.   
  
"Michael you can leave, Megan stay a moment I need to speak with you."   
  
Michael looks at Megan as he leaves willing her to look at him, she keeps her focus on the floor.  
  
Michael shuts the door and Megan looks at Mr. Mathers expectantly.  
  
"Megan if something did happen, you can tell me. I can get you help."   
  
"Mr. Mathers it's just like I told you." She states clearly her head up high, appearing confident.   
  
The frustrated teacher sighs "Very well, but my door is open anytime."   
  
"All right." Megan answers standing up, her newly found confidence melting away as they turned the doorknob.  
  
*******  
  
"Did you say something?" Michael asks waiting outside the classroom  
  
"Of course not." Megan snaps   
  
"Good, now keep it that way. I'll see you later." He squeezes her arm- tightly "Don't worry Meg, everything is ok now."   
  
Megan shakes her head furiously   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"No. I wont be seeing you later, I wont say anything but I am not going to subject myself to being around you, you've changed and I don't like it."   
  
"So you want everyone to know then? Is that it? The only people in this town who originally knew is a select few but now that population seems to be growing."   
  
The color drains from Megan's face. "Tonight." She nods "The diner."   
  
"Good, I'll see you then." Michael leans over and goes to kiss her but she turns her head and he ends up kissing her cheek. Megan looks disgusted and walks away.  
  
********************  
  
"Hey Megan how was your first day back?" Danny greets her  
  
"I've only been gone a day." Megan answers irritated  
  
"My bad." Danny says lightly sensing her bad mood. "Did you fail a test or something like that?"   
  
"Yea something like that" Megan answers distantly, gingerly touching her face.  
  
"We're home." Danny announces putting the car into park.  
  
"Hey Megan how was your day?" Rafe calls passing by.   
  
"Fine" Megan replies not lingering around for small talk.  
  
"Was that your sister?" Evelyn asks from the garden  
  
"Yea, she seems sort of out of it, but I guess that's understandable." Danny adds  
  
Upstairs Megan is examining the damages done in the bathroom. She touches her face gingerly, it's definitely noticeable. She sighs and looks for her make-up in an attempt to conceal today's happenings.  
  
"Meg?" Evelyn knocks softly on the door.  
  
"What's up?" Megan asks opening the door doing her best to look happy.  
  
"Laundry." Evelyn hands her freshly clean towels "Could you put these in the linen closet for me?"  
  
"Sure mom." Megan takes the towels  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"It was fine." Megan lies her back turned to her mom, grateful her mother couldn't see her face. "Actually I wanted to go out for dinner tonight with some friends if that's all right."   
  
"Of course it is." Evelyn consents "Have fun"   
  
"Yea" Megan sighs as her mother leaves. Megan leaves the bathroom and goes to her room.  
  
"Hey." Danny comes in. "You've got a visitor."   
  
"Meg!" Elizabeth hurries in and waits for Danny to shut the door. "I cannot believe you lied so openly like that."   
  
"I didn't have much of a choice." Megan hisses  
  
"What do you mean? Mr. Mathers was right there- did he threaten you?" Elizabeth asks wide eyed  
  
"Sort of, not me exactly. Lizzie he knows something, about my family. I don't want things to change, and he's making me stay with him or at least act like I am or he's threatening to tell everyone."   
  
"Meg, how do you know he wasn't bluffing?" Elizabeth asks sensibly   
  
"You saw my face right?"   
  
Elizabeth covers her mouth with her hand in shock. "He did hit you before didn't he?"   
  
"Lizzie you cannot breathe a word of this to anybody not Mr. Mathers, Danny, my parents not even Anna. She worries too much, I can rely on you right?"   
  
"How do you plan on handling this?" Elizabeth demands  
  
"I'll manage, please just promise me."   
  
Elizabeth hesitates   
  
"Elizabeth please!" Megan cries out  
  
Elizabeth purses her lips "I'll give you two weeks to figure- TWO weeks to figure this out before I saw something." She says her voice getting louder at the end to cut off Megan's attempt to interrupt.  
  
"Two weeks." Megan agrees "Thank you."   
  
"Do not thank me, I shouldn't even of promised you two days. Are you going out with him tonight."   
  
"To the diner. Nothing will happen."   
  
"Just don't leave the diner all right? Don't go anywhere alone with him."   
  
"I promise." Megan promises her  
  
***************  
  
"Megan McCawley don't you just look amazing." Michael greets her at the diner.  
  
"We've got to talk." Megan replies sharply ignoring his greeting  
  
"What's up?" He asks sweetly when they take a seat in the corner.  
  
Megan looks and sees Elizabeth walk in with some friends, Elizabeth searching Megan out, when she spots her she takes a seat from a place where she can see her.  
  
Megan looks away. "I'm not going to go along with this."   
  
"Yes you are." Michael replies not taking his eyes off the menu  
  
"No, I'm not joking, you either drop this and I will never say anything or I will." Megan says stubbornly  
  
"You will what?" Michael asks tearing his glance towards her for only a moment.  
  
"I will tell someone everything."   
  
"You wouldn't, you're family, it would ruin the McCawley name, people around here love some juicy gossip. They take to it like wildfire."   
  
Megan smiles "Speaking of juicy gossip, I overheard you telling Ryan you have plans to follow in the footsteps of your father and join the force."  
  
Michael looks up at Megan who now has his full attention "What are you getting at?" He asks suspiciously   
  
"Put two and two together Michael, sweetie." Megan says sweetly   
  
"You wouldn't dare."   
  
"You always tell me my mouth gets me into trouble, not knowing when to stop. Telling the blatant truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth I believe the oath is, isn't it?"   
  
"Megan" Michael starts trying to keep his voice down realizing the tables were turning.  
  
"I'll give you two days to decide what you are going to do about this." Megan says evenly "If you don't consent to my wishes I am going to tell all. You can't get into the air force with physical abuse or threats on your record. I'll be seeing you here in two days. Until then Lieutenant." Megan does a mock salute before getting up and leaves.  
  
"What was that?" Elizabeth asks catching up with Megan before she leaves.   
  
"The sound of power changing hands." Megan replies "I told you I had it under control, my father always taught me never to give up." She smiles "I'll see you in school tomorrow." Megan goes to call home to get someone to pick her up.  
  
OK I'm stopping here until the next chapter, please R&R for this chapter thanx so much! 


	4. Not That Easy

Please R&R, sorry it was so long before I updated but I had a case of writers block.  
  
  
"Why did you already call to come home?" Danny asks pulling up "Did something happen?"   
  
"You always assume the worst." Megan replies getting into the car.  
  
"You came here to see him didn't you?" Danny states  
  
"No, I didn't"   
  
"Don't lie to me Megan."   
  
"I'm not lying." Megan defends herself  
  
"Be careful all right? You don't know what he's capable of, he's already hit you once who's to say he wont again?"   
  
"Too late for that." Megan mutters touching her face gingerly, Danny glances over at her but says nothing else the rest of the way home. He parks and gets out of the car, Megan follows him into the house.   
  
"You're home early" Evelyn comments   
  
"I wasn't really hungry." Megan answers uneasily, Rafe glances up from his dinner at the table where he is sitting.   
  
"Well if you get hungry, there's plenty left over." Evelyn tells her   
  
"Thanks." Megan turns to leave.   
  
"So who did you meet there tonight?" Evelyn asks making conversation glancing at Rafe.  
  
"Some friends, it was pretty dull though."   
  
"You look a little pale Megan, maybe it was too soon to send you back to school, your teacher called today he seemed quite worried about you but wouldn't say why." Evelyn says sitting down with Rafe.  
  
"I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about." Megan fidgets with her sleeve. "Really." Danny looks at his parents and back at Megan again. "Well I'm going to go to my room, I need to do some homework…." Megan says then turns and leaves  
  
"She's getting good." Rafe looks over to Evelyn "I almost believed her"   
  
"Oh Rafe, stop it. You need to talk to her." Evelyn insists  
  
"Why not you?" Rafe smiles  
  
"Because you're her father and Rafe stop this and go and talk to her."   
  
"Dad, I'm worried about her, she never lies so outright like she just did. She seems different today, I can't place it but something is just different." Danny tells Rafe.  
  
"All right, both of you calm yourselves. I'll go talk to her now." Rafe gets up and goes upstairs. He knocks on her door and walks in. Megan is folding some clothes, putting them into her drawers. "I thought you were doing homework."   
  
"I'm done." Megan replies curtly Rafe looks at her papers and sees they're blank. "I didn't have any homework." She replies sitting on her bed. "I was just sorting through my stuff. I didn't have homework because I missed most of my classes today, in case you were wondering."   
  
"Would that be why your teacher called?" Rafe asks  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Megan shrugs  
  
"Megan. Did something happen today?"   
  
"….no." Megan replies with her back facing him. "Meg-"  
  
"I'm fine really, it was just a long day that's all." Megan turns around smiling convincingly   
  
"All right, promise you'll tell me if something is wrong though?"   
  
"Promise." Megan replies  
  
"Megan phone!" Danny yells upstairs   
  
"Go get that." Rafe waves her on   
  
"Hello?" Megan picks up the phone in the hall   
  
"Megan?" Elizabeth asks "Your home, good."   
  
"Why are you all uptight and worried lately?" Megan questions  
  
"What happened at the diner?"   
  
"I already told you."   
  
"No, you were vague I want to know exactly what you said." Elizabeth says forcefully  
  
"I told him that if he didn't drop this thing with my father I would tell someone what he did and that it would prevent him from getting into the services." Megan replies softly  
  
Elizabeth sighs "Why would you do something like that?"   
  
"I don't know I wasn't really thinking, I just said it. I had to think of something."   
  
"Did you ever think of the fact that it's your father's problem?"   
  
"You don't get it, it's not some little thing that will blow over."   
  
"Anything can be a little thing that will blow over if everyone lets it go." Elizabeth advises   
  
"I can't let it go, it's my fault. None of this would have happened-"  
  
"If not for Michael." Elizabeth cuts her off "You know that, please Megan you have to that I don't want to see get hurt again."   
  
"It's too late for that. I did what I did." Megan replies "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"All right, bye." Elizabeth hangs up  
  
Megan turns around and is surprised to see Danny standing there. She glances at him as she walks past him. Danny reaches out and takes her arm. "Why are you lying?" Megan looks away but doesn't answer. "Meg, answer me."   
  
"What's the point Danny? You wont believe me anyway." Megan asks   
  
"Maybe I will, try me."   
  
"Not tonight." Megan says and goes into her room.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey Megan." Elizabeth greets her the next morning  
  
"It's just you today?" Megan asks surprised to see Elizabeth alone  
  
"Yea, not for long though Michael's coming this way. Megan don't go with him."   
  
"Don't worry about it." Megan goes towards Michael.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Michael says through gritted teeth.   
  
"Where?"   
  
"My car?" Michael suggests  
  
"All right." Megan follows him out of the school, she can feel Elizabeth's eyes boring into the back of her head.   
  
Michael opens up the car door for Megan she gets in and he goes around to the other side and gets in then shuts the door. "About yesterday. You put me in a bad position."   
  
"You did the same to me, I didn't want it to come to this." Megan replies  
  
"I don't want to be prevented from getting into the service." Michael starts "I can't let that happen."   
  
"I don't want that to happen but you've got to drop this, I don't want my father's name ruined. He's a good man."   
  
"It's not that easy. My father is angry about this, he doesn't believe I hit you and he thinks your father is trying to ruin everything for me."   
  
"So tell him you did!" Megan exclaims  
  
"If I do, I'll never be able to get in, my father would have me working the farm for the rest of my life."   
  
"So you're just going to let everything my parents worked for disappear because of your pride? What was the point of this conversation?"   
  
"I need for you not to say anything to anyone, your father's word is still strong as is your mothers if they were to back you up, my future in the services would be ruined, my father wouldn't be able to stand up tall because he defended me on this."   
  
"You should have thought of that before you hit me. Not to mention you have on more than one occasion." Megan reminds him  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am."   
  
"No you're not. I've been lying to my parents and Danny about this. I'll tell them everything, then your future will truly be ruined." Megan threatens.   
  
"Don't threaten me!" Michael hits the wheel.   
  
"Sounds familiar doesn't it? Mr. Mathers will believe it if I went in there and told him everything don't forget that. What are you doing?" Megan asks as Michael starts the car. "Michael?!" Megan asks her voice rising as he ignores her.   
  
"Get out." Michael opens her door a few minutes later   
  
"Where are we?" Megan gets out looking around.   
  
"You know who's farm this is?" Michael asks, Megan shakes her head "My family's."   
  
"What happened to it?" Megan questions  
  
"My family aren't farmers, I need to go into the services. I need to get out of here, this farm isn't going to last much longer."   
  
"What does that have to do with me?"   
  
"If you ruin my future this is what lays ahead."   
  
"You should have thought about that before you hit me, I'm truly sorry for you, but I'm not changing my mind."   
  
Michael spins on his heel and smacks her. "Why not?!"   
  
"Take me back to school." Megan says evenly   
  
"No! Answer me!"   
  
"I don't have to answer you, I told you, you had two days to make up your mind it sounds like you have."   
  
"Dammit Megan!" Michael grabs her arm "You always have to push me too far!" He yells   
  
Megan winces in pain as he twists her arm, the same arm he did the same to a few days ago.   
  
"You can't ruin my future!" Michael starts walking towards the barn pulling her with him. "I'll make sure you don't say anything." He throws her down. "Don't move."   
  
Megan sits back holding her hand to her head. Trying to stop the dizziness. She looks over at Michael and realizes something. "Your drunk." She says to him  
  
"Shut up." Michael replies  
  
"No" Megan stands up and freezes when she sees a gun in Michael's hands.   
  
"Michael?" Anthony walks into the barn and Michael hides the gun "Son what are you doing here?"   
  
"Megan and I just stopped by here before school, we were just leaving." Michael explains   
  
"Good to see you two back together." Anthony smiles "You better get going you're late." Anthony grabs something and leaves  
  
"Go to my car." Michael tells her  
  
"Where did you get that?" Megan asks when they're inside  
  
"It's my father's." Michael sits it between his legs and starts driving. "So have you changed your mind now?" Michael asks when they reach school.   
  
"No." Megan opens the door and gets out. Michael cuts her off, the gun in tow   
  
"What do you mean no?"   
  
"I mean no. Even if I don't say something nothing will change so Michael I mean no."   
  
Michael jabs her with the gun in the ribs forcing her against the car. "I'll give you two days to think about this." He replies then gets back into his car.   
  
Please R&R thanks. 


	5. Aggressive

Please R&R  
  
  
Megan locks her jaw feeling anger rise up through her, she turns and starts towards her house. A while later she makes it to her property, goes into one of the barns and sits down gingerly, leaning back against the wall thinking to herself. She doesn't even realize when Danny walks in.  
  
"Why aren't you at school?" Danny demands standing in front of her  
  
"Leave me alone." Megan replies  
  
"Yea, right. So why aren't you at school?" Danny repeats himself  
  
"Take a hint Danny and leave." Megan snaps  
  
"I can just go and get dad." Danny moves to the door  
  
"Wait. I can't go to school."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Cause I'm in trouble."   
  
"With a teacher?"   
  
"No, not with a teacher. You wouldn't get it." Megan tells him   
  
"Try me." Danny sits down in front of her.   
  
"Michael wont leave me alone."   
  
"So just tell dad he'll take care of it." Danny replies  
  
"I can't, Michael's threatening to screw up dad's name in town. I can't let that happen, rumors spread fast people wouldn't trust him or buy anything from our crop. We'd lose our money, it would ruin everything." Megan explains   
  
"The fact that he hit a girl would do something too." Danny reminds her  
  
"I know and I already told him that….."   
  
"But?"   
  
"But nothing! He doesn't care, it's his word against mine anyway."   
  
Danny glances at her curiously "That doesn't sound like you."   
  
"How would you know?" Megan snaps "You don't."   
  
"What aren't you telling me?"   
  
"You asked for the truth and I gave it to you."   
  
"Not in whole." Danny says sure of himself  
  
"Don't be so sure."   
  
"I am, because you don't take crap from people, especially not from a guy."  
  
"And you know this how?"   
  
"Cause the first time he hit you, that night you walked home in the rain, you could have just went with him. You didn't, you stood your ground and walked home."   
  
"That doesn't mean anything."   
  
"If it didn't, none of this would be such a big deal." Megan doesn't reply and Danny sighs "You are right though, if rumors start to spread about dad it wont be good. So I'm not going to say anything to him, but you need to talk to me and tell me everything."   
  
"And if I don't?"   
  
"Then I will talk to dad and tell him something is up." Danny replies   
  
Megan hesitates "I went with him today, I know it was stupid to leave school with him-"  
  
"You got that right." Danny cuts her off   
  
"He gave me this whole sob story about how I couldn't screw up his future and crap like that. See I had met him at the restaurant the other night and told him if he didn't back off I would tell everyone what he did and he would never get into the services."   
  
"You did what?"   
  
"And I said I'd give him two days to think about it, but now I have two days."   
  
Two days for what?" Danny asks  
  
"Two days to decide if I'm going to go through with my threat and tell everyone what he did."   
  
"And you have reason to reconsider why? "  
  
"Because he counter threatened me." Megan says meekly   
  
Danny looks disturbed "How? What'd he say?"   
  
"Danny, there's really nothing you can do at this point."   
  
"Megan, what did he say?"   
  
"Well it wasn't in so many words that he said it….."   
  
"So he hit you again?"   
  
Megan doesn't answer but Danny knows the answer.   
  
"I don't believe this Megan! How do you manage to get yourself into these situations?" Danny exclaims "Know what? Forget it, I'm going to tell dad cause you wont listen to me anyway and then you'll get into even more trouble."   
  
Megan cringes "That might be hard to do."   
  
"Why?" Danny walks closer to her, away from the door.  
  
"Just don't tell dad, this is my fault I'll deal with it." Megan replies "It's my problem, I'll keep you posted though." She replies getting up "I'm going to go to school." She leaves before he can protest.  
  
******************  
  
  
"Danny?" Evelyn asks as Danny passes through the kitchen later in the afternon.  
  
"Yea?" Danny stops  
  
"Have you seen Megan?"   
  
"No, why?" Danny's face drains of color  
  
"Well she hasn't come home from school yet, actually it seems as though she didn't go to school at all." Evelyn replies placing her hands on the counter. "Your father is in town, he doesn't know yet and I don't really want to worry him more. He's been so preoccupied lately because of your sister."   
  
"I'll see if I can track her down." Danny replies, grabs his keys and leaves.   
"Where are you?" Danny asks himself as he starts driving down the road.  
  
*************  
  
"Megan hello, come in." Anthony greets Megan at his front door.   
  
""Is Michael home?"   
  
"I'll go get him, I'll be out back if you need anything." Anthony replies "Nice seeing you back here Megan."   
  
Megan smiles, but it is quickly replaced with an angered look when Anthony leaves.   
  
"Why are you here?" Michael asks sourly   
  
"Nice welcome." Megan replies turning around  
  
"Out meetings lately have been short of happy, if you get me." Michael answers sitting down on the couch. "So why are you here?"   
  
"Partly to tell you to watch out for Danny." Megan starts  
  
"Your brother?"   
  
"No, my brother's dead father. What do you think?" Megan snaps   
  
Anthony glares at her.  
  
"I told him what happened today."   
  
"Everything?"   
  
"Almost."   
  
"So you left out the part where I bring out the gun." Michael states   
  
"Good job, you're not a complete idiot."   
  
"But you might be." Michael says curtly  
  
"You're not going to shoot me. You still love me."   
  
"Don't count on that, my future is more important."   
  
"So is mine, you know what will happen if people find out about what happened in my family."   
  
"They'll all run away, walk home in the rain, and threaten their boyfriends." Michael sneers  
  
"I don't know why I bothered." Megan says frustrated going to the door.   
  
"Megan, wait." Michael stops her. "You're right, it will hurt your family if it gets out." Megan pauses and looks at him. "Why don't we just forget about everything and go back to the way everything was?"   
  
"Because you hit me, I'm not going to let it go. You need to learn how to control your temper that's what you really need to be worried about."   
  
"So can we both just agree to say nothing?" Michael asks   
  
"No, I've already told Danny. It was stupid but I was mad if I hadn't caught myself in time I would have told him about you taking your father's gun and threatening me with it."   
  
"But you didn't, why not?"   
  
"It's my problem not Danny's or my father's. I can take care of it myself."   
  
"Yea you did a real good job of that." Michael smirks  
  
"You should be thanking me that I haven't said anything, all the opportunities I've had."   
  
"Then do it, you know you wont." Michael replies  
  
Megan looks thoughtful. "Maybe you're right, maybe I wont." She opens the door and starts to leave.  
  
Michael follows her out. "What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
Megan shrugs and keeps walking.   
  
"Megan come back here!" Michael yells and runs after her.   
  
Megan spins on her heel "Don't give and idle threat if you want to shoot me do it." Then she starts to walk again, she stops when she hears a click.  
  
"Don't push me."   
  
"Do it." Megan presses.  
  
Michael's face turns cold and he quickly stuffs the gun into his pocket as a truck slows down. "Megan"   
  
Megan turns and sees Rafe look expectantly at them wanting to know what was going on. "Megan get into the truck." Rafe instructs her.  
  
Megan turns back to Michael once more a cold look on her face, then goes and gets into the truck.   
  
"What was that about? Why were you with Michael?" Rafe asks as he drives away  
  
"Nothing." Megan replies leaning on her elbow looking out the window. "We were just talking."   
  
"Talk to whoever you want, just stay away from him. Why would you even go there?" Rafe asks   
  
"I needed to ask him something that's all, it's no big deal." Megan says forcefully.  
  
"I talked to your brother before-"  
  
"What'd he say?" Megan turns her head quickly  
  
Rage glances at her "He's worried about, he thinks something more is wrong then you're saying. Is that true?"   
  
"Of course not." Megan replies relaxing "Like I said, it was no big deal."   
  
  
To be continued…. Please R&R 


End file.
